Cationic surfactants can provide antibacterial properties to a cleansing composition. When cationic surfactants are mixed with nonionic surfactants, there is generally a need to use thickeners to increase the viscosity to a level that is expected by consumers for a cleansing composition, such as a liquid hand soap or body wash. While polyacrylate thickeners can increase the viscosity, they can make the cleansing composition opaque or translucent. It would be desirable to provide a cleansing composition containing cationic and nonionic surfactants that is transparent.